


Bruised Stories

by rcmbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@mywhatafunnygirlthatbelle prompted: "Acording to you" Belle is in an abusive relationship, Robert Gold wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needing Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo work, leave suggestions and more prompts for this verse, I'm open to any:)

Belle was tired. Tired of this relationship with Keith. Keith was nice to her sometimes- but he never let her do anything she wanted to do. Plus, she had to explain that the bruises on her body were her own fault. She went home every night, to Keith- who was, well, a beast to her. 

She would often spend her time at the library, reading the books about fairy tales and lost herself in the magic worlds. 

"Belle?"

She looked up and shut the book. "I'm so sorry- I didn't hear you-"  
She was looking into the brown eyes that belonged to Robert Gold.

"Everything okay? I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes." He explained. 

Belle nodded. "Yes, everything is fine." She played with the yellowing bruise on her arm. 

"What is that?!" Robert exclaimed suddenly. 

Belle looked away. "I'm so clumsy! I fell down the stairs."

Robert raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. 

Belle bit her lip, looking down at her book.

"Belle, tell me the truth." He said to her sternly.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Mr. Gold." Belle said sternly back. 

Robert blinked at her. "Well I can't do much. But here." He fished around in his pocket, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper, writing down something. "Here's my number. Call me if you need anything."

Belle looked at him quizzically, taking the paper without a word. "I-I-"

"You're welcome." He responded. 

 

Belle returned home afterwards, the paper stuck between pages in her book she kept in her purse. She decided to take a warm bath, and think about the day. Was it just her, or did Mr. Gold have really, really, beautiful eyes?

Belle awoke early the next morning. Last night had been worse than usual, the yellowing bruises had been replaced by new blue ones. Her insides were scrambled it felt like, and she didn't want to get out of bed. 

She felt someone slap her ass, and sighed. "Not in the mood today, Keith." She said tiredly.  
He didn't take no for an answer. 

It was noon, and Belle was once again in the library, huddled over her book. She decided she's had enough. 

"Mr. Gold? I need your help."


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings:
> 
> Belle goes to Mr. Gold for help.

After ending the phone call, Belle and Mr. Gold decided to meet for lunch at Granny’s. (The burgers there were incredible, and Belle always loved to get out of the house to eat there.) She waited in a booth for Mr. Gold to appear.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” He said, sliding into the booth across from her.

 

“We have to make this quick.” Belle explained. “If Keith saw me with you-”

 

“Don’t worry about Keith anymore.” He explained. “I have a proposition for you.”

 

So Mr. Gold told Belle that she could work for him part time, while she works at the library. There was an apartment above the library where she could live.

 

Belle took the offer, and went home to pack an overnight bag. 

 

That evening, she met Mr. Gold at the library. “Here’s the key.” He handed her the shiny object.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Mr. Gold.” Belle said quickly.

 

Mr. Gold took the bag out of her arm, and helped her carry it upstairs. “Please, call me Robert.” He said.

 

“Robert, then.” Belle said, unlocking the door.

 

“You’re welcome, Belle.” He said softly, walking inside setting the bag down. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow then, at the pawnshop.” 

 

Belle nods. “Yes, Robert. Thank you again.” 

 

The two said their goodbyes, and Belle locked the library up, heading back upstairs. Locking the apartment as well, she went to the couch, and laid down. 

 

She finally got a good night’s sleep.


	3. Broken Cups and Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle starts her first day at the Pawnshop, and tells her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some talk of hitting and abuse, so if you don't like it just skip.
> 
> Also this is a bit longer, to get the backstory in.

Belle hurriedly got dressed the next day, walking to the pawnshop. “I’m here!” she called, walking in the front door.

 

“Good, You can get started in the back.” Mr. Gold explained, looking at an object in his hands.

 

Belle nodded, and quickly went into the back.

 

There was a crash, and a squeal from the brunette.

 

“I’m sorry!” she called from the back, returning to the front carrying a broken tea cup. “It’s only chipped; you can- you can hardly see it.”

 

“It’s just a cup.” Robert said softly. “It can be your cup now.” 

 

Belle looked down and rubbed her arm. “I- well- thank you?” She started laughing.

 

Robert raised his eyebrow at the laughter but said nothing.

 

Belle returned to the back, setting the cup down. 

 

“Belle, I’m going to Granny’s for lunch. Do you want to come with?” Robert called to the back.

 

Her head appeared from the behind the wall. “Okay…” She bit her lip. “If Keith is there-”

 

“I told you not to worry about him anymore.” Robert told her.

 

“It isn’t that easy.” She said under her breath as she grabbed her coat, walking out with him.

 

She decided she would tell Robert the reason she was with Keith.

 

They sat down at Granny’s, and Belle leaned back in her chair.

 

“It all started in high school. I was a junior- Keith a senior. We fell in love- it was cute, in a weird kind of way. Everyone was jealous of us- and we were voted cutest couple in the yearbook. Keith and I were sweethearts you’d call it.

 

Then he started drinking. Drinking almost every night. He’d come home- drunk off his ass.” Belle shivered, remembering. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Robert said, taking a sip of his drink.

 

Belle continued. 

 

“After that- I started distancing myself from him. He didn’t like that. Thats when he started hitting me. And- Other things.” Belle sighed, taking a breath, reaching over to take a sip of her own drink. “This is good. What did you order us?” She asked.

 

“Iced Tea.” Robert explained.

 

“It’s good.” Belle smiled softly.

 

Belle finished her story, going on to explain how over time, Keith got worse and worse, and the only reason Belle was with him was because she needed somewhere to stay, and her father wouldn’t let her come home because she wasn’t a child anymore.

 

“Thats ridiculous.” Robert shook his head in disgust. 

 

Belle shrugged. “I don’t see him anymore. Ever since my mother died, he’s been different.” 

 

They ate their lunch in silence, and then returned to the pawnshop for the rest of the day.


End file.
